


Wallpaper

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus finds a cute wallpaper on Alec's phone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Wallpaper

It has become a part of Magnus’ weekly routine to sneak onto Alec’s phone and change his wallpaper into something ridiculous. Magnus has tried pretty much everything: Alec’s backgrounds were usually plain and he just tried to kick it up a notch, tried to make Alec’s phone a little less serious and more colourful. He has tried pretty much everything: he put on pictures of Alec pulling strange faces and those kind of pictures got changed pretty much immediately. There was a time that he made an edit of Jace running away from a duck and that was a picture that Alec enjoyed very much, but eventually changed it because Jace has seen it and his feelings got  _ hurt.  _

But the creation that Magnus was most proud of was the latest picture that got Alec kind of in a little bit of a trouble. He set as his wallpaper a picture of Imogen. Of course Magnus made sure to edit that picture as well - he gave Imogen a very well deserved pair of devil horns and Alec quite enjoyed that creation. He didn’t change it  _ until _ he pulled out his phone in the middle of a meeting and Imogen has seen the picture. Still, it was worth it. Alec liked it very much even though Imogen was glaring at him now.  _ Magnus was a genius and he wasn’t going to destroy his creativity.  _

Magnus snickered and then quickly grabbed Alec's phone, who was currently taking a shower. It was the perfect opportunity for the warlock to change the wallpaper of Alec’s phone and this time he was going to go for something less risky, but something that Alec was going to change pretty much immediately. Magnus has been a busy boy and he made edits of Alec - he had given him cat ears and he was going to set that as Alec’s wallpaper. 

To Magnus it was cute, but he knew that he was going to be met with loads of protest from the Shadowhunter, grinning up to his ears and he then took Alec’s phone into his hands, unlocked it and he was met with a surprise because Alec decided to change his wallpaper from the last time that he has checked up on it. On the picture there were the two of them. It was an old picture, Alec was kissing his cheek and Magnus bit his lip when he realised that it was taken on their first date ever. They had a lot of fun together and his heart melted when he saw that Alec drew little hearts around Magnus’ head and he place his hand over his heart.

‘’Alexander, you’re too precious,’’ muttered Magnus and then continued watching the picture.

_ He couldn’t change it then!  _ It was just too adorable and Magnus was biting on his lip and he sat down onto the couch and sighed happily because he had fond memories of that time. Their first date - when it finally happened - was very special and they’ve really came a long time since then. He couldn’t look away for a long time and he spent glancing at it for a long time, until Alec came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his hips and he arched his brow when he saw Magnus with the phone in his hand and he snickered.

‘’Changing the wallpaper again?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked up and then shook his head.

‘’No can do, I think you’ve beat me to it, darling,’’ he said and placed the phone down, standing up and he walked over to Alec, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him happily. "It was taken on our first date," said Magnus happily and Alec nodded.

"Of course," said Alec and then smiled. "It's very special to me and you've taught me that I should change things up a little bit, so I decided to use that one. Is very special to me," said Alec and Magnus hummed happily in agreement. "I'm kind of bummed out though, I was looking forward seeing what you had in store for me this time though," said Alec with a wink and Magnus perked up.

Oh, he could still make a good use of those pictures! "I can show you if you want what I was plotting this time," said Magnus with a little smile and Alec only nodded. Knowing Magnus, it was either going to make him laugh or blush. Or both. Magnus was very creative!

"Please do," said Alec playfully and he perked up when Magnus pulled out his phone.

Magnus went to his phone's gallery and he then searched through the pictures until he found Alec with kitten ears and he smiled all the way up to his ears. The phone was still turned away from Alec, who arched his brow and then tried to sneak a peek at it. Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec was impatient, finally turning the phone around and Alec's jaw dropped.  _ He was right, Magnus made him flush again _ and he cleared his throat - just why would anyone think  _ this _ was a good idea?!

"Magnus, what-"

"Look, aren't you adorable?" cooed Magnus and looked at the photo again. Alec shook his head and then placed his arms on top of his chest.

"No!"

"The most adorable kitten ever," he said and then grinned. "Why don't I set as my wallpaper," he commented and then with a few taps his new wallpaper was all set and ready to go. “There,” said Magnus and presented his new wallpaper to Alec, who wanted to be annoyed but when he saw how happy and proud Magnus looked with himself, he just smiled and then shook his head -  _ adorable.  _

“Very well,” said Alec and then took in a deep breath, shaking his head. Magnus then smiled as well and just kissed his boyfriend again. 


End file.
